


Favour

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles finds out Spike's in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

The ringing was incessant. He knocked the phone off the nightstand reaching for it, then had to feel around for it when the receiver flipped under the bed. The angle was awkward, and he groaned with pain when the bed frame hit his stitches.

He leaned over and growled, “It’s four in the bloody morning. What the hell do you want?”

There was no answer for a moment, and he was about to dive for the rest of the phone and hang it up when a voice said, “Good lord,” paused a bit then continued. “It is you.”

“Who is this?” His tone was suspicious. “And who do you think I am, anyway?”

“Spike, it’s Giles. I’m sorry to have woken you, but ... You are still a vampire, aren’t you?”

“Been fighting the good fight, taking on the forces of evil for most of the night, think I deserve a few hours oblivion before I ...” Surprise replaced the anger. “You know I’m back. He told you.” Anger quickly raised his head again. “I told him to keep his poncy little trap shut. He had no right ...”

“Andrew is my subordinate. He had every right to tell me. In fact, it is his duty. He also gave me this number.”

He lay back on the bed, receiver to his ear, fearing the ramifications. “Does Buffy...?”

“No.”

He nodded. “See that she doesn’t. I reckon she’s got enough going on in her life, what with the Slayer wrangling, and showing Bit the world and all...”

“My thoughts exactly. At this point in time you would be... a complication.”

He sighed. “Wonder if I’d even be that.”

“Oh, you would. She did not get over your death easily, but I believe she is over it now. She has the future ahead of her, and while we are all very grateful for your sacrifice...”

Spike smiled. “She did care. And thanks. Wait, even Harris?”

“Spike, I didn’t call to exchange pleasantries. I have a favour to ask you.”

“Look, Rupert, I’ve got a, well, maybe not a good life here, but I’m working on it. Not in the mood to babysit a group of your Slayer chits.”

“Spike, the last thing I’d want is you ‘babysitting’ a group of teenage girls.”

His back went up. “Did fine last time, didn’t I? And can’t say I appreciate your tone. As I recall, you were the one tried to off me.”

“I didn’t call to fight, either. I understand that you are not working with Wolfram and Hart.”

“Evil incorporated?” he snorted. “Not bloody likely. They offered, but I turned them down.”

“Good.” His voice grew quiet. “We want you to keep an eye on Angel for us. For the Council.”

He practically shouted, “You want me to work for the Council?”

“No. Not exactly. But...” The words came slowly. “We believe Angel is a great threat to the world. You may need to... deal with him.”

“Deal with him,” Spike repeated.

“Kill him.”

Spike didn’t go back to sleep.


End file.
